


The Sunset

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [118]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Multi, OT3, Pie, Polyamory, Reunited and It Feels So Good, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, Sunsets, Three Things, Wine, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy brings the pie, Bucky brings the wine, and Val brings the sunset.





	The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosiedeplume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/gifts).



> rosiedeplume prompted wine, pie, sunset/sunrise (aka pretty sky).
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROSIE!!! ♥♥♥

The sunset was spreading colors across the sky when Darcy spotted her, sitting on that blanket under the tree, her eyes on the horizon. Her ship nearby was kind of a giveaway, too.

Darcy approached, quietly but not too quietly. She'd had enough experience to know not to sneak up on a Valkyrie.

Val turned at the sound of her approach and smiled. "You made it."

"Of  _ course _ I made it," Darcy replied, dropping to her knees on the blanket. "I wouldn't miss the sunset."

Val tipped her face up as Darcy wrapped her arms around her, and surrendered to her kiss.

"You brought pie," she observed when Darcy sat back to grin happily at her.

"Of  _ course _ I brought pie," Darcy replied, drinking in the sight of her girlfriend while trying to decide the best spot to sit: closer, so she could lean her head on Val's shoulder, or far enough away to admire her?

"I missed you," Val told her.

"I missed you, too," Darcy said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Think he'll come?"

"He will," Darcy assured her, her voice full of confidence.

"He didn't last time."

"There were extenuating circumstances," Darcy recalled, as she traced her finger across the Valkyrie tattoo on her girlfriend's arm. "He would have come if he had been able to. And anyway... we had fun."

Val hummed. "We did," she agreed.

"We're going to forget to eat the pie again, aren't we?" Darcy asked. She loved it when Val made that noise.

"Maybe," Val replied, and pulled Darcy closer.

"What did I miss?" asked a voice.

Darcy and Val parted, and Bucky stepped out from behind the tree, a bottle of wine dangling from his fingers.

"Nothing you can't catch up on," Val told him. 

She got to her feet and greeted him properly. Darcy rescued the wine before Bucky forgot it was there.

When the two of them finally rejoined her on the blanket, the sunset had turned to deep shades of purple and blue.

"I'm glad you could make it," Val told Bucky.

"Me too," Darcy echoed from the other side of him.

Bucky smiled and pulled them both close. "I couldn't miss the sunset."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171798701553/the-sunset)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
